


The Enemy Within

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Enemy agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Sequel to Black Out Powers. After taking care of the situation on board the oil rig for Admiral Nelson's friend. It had turned out with the number that was given to Nelson that it would lead to a spy network.





	1. Chapter 1

Just after the Seaview had dock at the base. Admiral Nelson had asked Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton to stay and listen to the conversation the Admiral was going to have on the phone.

"Isn't that the same paper that Doctor Winters had given to you yesterday?" Lee asked with being perched at the end of the Admiral's desk.

"It is Lee. Now we are going to find out whether this number will be belonging to some type of a spy network." He takes the phone to have it connected into the phone system. "I just hope this is going to be worth it with already one dead Russian spy." Nelson announced with the both of his commanders staying quiet.

Dialing the number....There would be three clicks before some type of voice mail came on.

"You have reached the Russian embassy of California in San Diego. Please leave a message."

Admiral Nelson quickly using his Russian accent coming from his wife of five years. "This is Yuri Vasley I need to relocate. I am currently on assignment with the private vessel of Seaview. Admiral Nelson is in charge of the submarine. Please meet me on the Seaview as soon as possible. Bye!"

"Now your done it Admiral Nelson. This vessel is going to be crawling with spies." Commander Morton said with shaking his head.

"I highly doubt it Chip. Maybe one or two at best. Plus I am cancelling shore leave for you, Lee, Chip and I will make a list. I suggest we get off the submarine and meet me at the house in two hours. I will have my house cleaner call for Chinese from the place two miles from here."

"And what about Doctor Winters and the three Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson." Lee asked knowing what was coming next out of the Admiral's mouth.

"They will be continuing their shore leave like I told them. Now lets get going or else your wife Rose Marie will be coming after me, as with yours Chip." 

"I know!" Chip replied to the Admiral sounding a little upset that his leave has been cancelled.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Basile did you hear the voice message from a Yuri Vasley?" Gunther tells his boss of the Network.

"I heard it. And it's why I will be going to see him, while I am taking you along to go with me. I just never heard of this Vasley and why he needs to come out of the cold to meet with us."

"Why do you want me to tag along?" He asked with being annoyed after just getting back from Russia for an assignment.

"Because you are the only one I can trust at the moment." Basile said with getting up from his desk to check the closet for his coat and grey hat to match his salt & pepper hair. "Lets go Gunther to the Nelson Institute to meet this Yuri." He responded with opening the door to his office of the Embassy.

*****************************************************************************************************

Chief Sharkey had just gotten off the phone with Captain Lee Crane. Himself, Patterson and Kowalski had the option of helping out Admiral Nelson with the spy network or continued with their leave.

Discussing the issue with the four of them. Doctor Winters wanted to help again Admiral Nelson. We can always have our leave another time Sharkey.

While Patterson and Kowalski agreed as well. Even though Patterson can always get together with Jamey on board the Seaview or the Institute.

"Ok Chief, please let Captain Crane know our decision to help out Admiral Nelson. Did you say something about Admiral Nelson having a meeting at his house some time soon?"

"Yes I did Doctor Winters. He is going to have the meeting with-in the next thirty minutes. I suggest we all leave now to try and get there before he starts. I will call now and let him know we are coming for the meeting." Sharkey replied with everyone going to their rooms to gather up there things quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you all here?" Admiral Nelson had to asked from inside his home on the grounds. Captain Lee Crane and Commander were also attending the meeting.

"Didn't you give us the choice of staying on shore leave or helping you out sir?" Chief Sharkey asked the question while the other three were waiting to hear what the Admiral has to say.

"Lee before I start the meeting. Please go on over to the bar and ask everyone on whether they would like to have a drink." Nelson said with going to sit down in his brown short recliner while taking a deep breath into his lungs before starting.

Lee called out on what everyone wanted from the bar. "Chief what do you want? As with Jamey, Ski and Pat?"

"Ok, I will just have a ginger ale this time around." Sharkey replied with Jamey went over to have Lee pour the ginger ale.

Jamey had asked Patterson what he wanted to drink. "I don't want anything right now Lee." Pat said to the captain of the Seaview.

"I will be taking advantage of Admiral Nelson's kindness. Captain, I will have a Whiskey to kill what ever nerves I have in my stomach." Jamey said with a slight smile on her face.

"Wow! Your a real sport Doctor Winters!" Lee says with working on her Whiskey. While the Admiral was settling down to start his briefing with them.

"Ok, Doctor Winters, I understand you speak Russian on occasion from when you were in the Navy?" Nelson asked with looking at a brief report of her service record.

"Yes, I speak Russian. However I am a little bit rusty since it's been awhile when I last used the language. Why do you asked Admiral Nelson?" She asked with taking a sip of her whiskey that was strong made by Lee Crane.

"Because your going to be my wife as a Russian joining her husband on board the Seaview wishing to join the Embassy and head back home. They will be here at some time to meet up with us here at Admiral Nelson's home, while the Seaview and Nelson is supposed to be on a cruise."

"Wow! As Jamey spoke a few words of Russian to the Admiral. While he spoke it back to her to really have the doctor impressed with his Russian.

"Ok, Doctor Winters since you are going to be playing the part. I need for you to head upstairs into the bedroom to pick out clothing that my wife wears. Since the both of you are basically the same height and weight. Go now before they arrive here. The security guards will be calling me here to let me know they have arrived."

"Admiral what about me and Lee. How do we fit into the picture at this particular time?" Chip asked with some what curiosity in his tone standing next to his friend Lee having a Scotch on the rocks.

"Chip your going to be staying here while Lee gets the Seaview ready to head on out to sea. You need to be ready in a moment before I do this to you."

All of a sudden....

Admiral Nelson suckered punch Commander Chip Morton into his jaw to knock him down onto the rug in the library of his home.

"What the hell did you do that for Admiral?" Chip had placed his hand over his jaw to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Your part of the charade Chip. I will tell them that I punched you with not wanting to join the U.S. as a citizen along with my wife."

"Did you have to hit me so hard to prove your point?" He asked with taking a napkin from the bar to place a few of the cubes to help keep the swelling down a little.

"And what about us, Admiral Nelson?" Chief Sharkey replied with Patterson and Kowalski next to him.

"All three of you will be going to the Seaview to wait for further orders. Afterwards everything will be up into the air on whether or not the Network agents decide to use the Seaview as a gesture to take me and my wife back to Russian or just simply stay at the Embassy until they receive orders from the top man in the Network."

Lee spoke up this time before going to the Seaview. "It could get to be a very dangerous game Admiral Nelson?"

"Yes, I know Lee." Nelson responded with having the four move out while Chip was helped out by the Admiral with getting a towel to place the ice cubes inside and continue with getting the swelling down.


	3. Chapter 3

15 minutes later...

Admiral Nelson aka Yuri Vasley received a message from the front gate. As the guard advised him that two members of the Russian Embassy had arrived.

"Do you want me to escort them to the house?" He mention without having said the Admiral's name over the phone.

"Yes Ellis please do escort them yourself." He looked over at Morton and Doctor Winters to get ready with the charade.

After hanging up quickly on the phone. "They are going to be here in a few moments. Chip stand up and stand in front of me and get rid of that ice right now." Nelson announced with Jamey taking it from Morton's hand.

She was back in an moment after throwing it away into the garbage can into the kitchen section of the house.

Gunther and Basile after being dropped off by the guard from the main entrance. There is a knock at the front door screen.

Yuri walked over to the screen to introduce himself as the man that called on the phone. "Gentlemen, I am Yuri Vasley" As he says in broken English to the two Russian Embassy members. "I need protect as with my wife Maria of five years. I have asked the owner of this base to use his Seaview to take me back to Russia and train  
as a agent of the state."

Basile looked over at the officer of the submarine. "What happened to him, Yuri?" As the swelling haven't gone down to show the bruising of the right side of his jaw.

"I punched him when he went against my request with asking the captain to take me abroad the Seaview. So I hit him in the jaw. It's just too bad I didn't break his jaw while the captain was here earlier." Nelson replied with watching Jamey moved to sit down.

She spoke something to Basile about how long he's been working at the Embassy.

"It's been a few years now. We are here to help out the both of you going back to our home land." Basile said in Russian.

"Thank you for answering my question." She says in English now with moving over to shake their hands. While she says to Yuri that she was going into the kitchen to make coffee. She asked the both Embassy members on whether they wanted coffee or not."

"I will take one as with Gunther. By the way when are we going to be able to go abroad the Seaview? Basile asked the officer Morton standing next to Yuri.

"As soon as I speak with Captain Lee Crane. Only than gentlemen will we all be able to go abroad the submarine." Commander Morton replied with his jaw still killing him a great deal from the punch from Admiral Nelson.


	4. Chapter 4

Commander Morton had gone into the other room to call the Seaview in order to speak with Captain Lee Crane.

"Lee, they will be coming abroad in a little while. Admiral Nelson now has a destination for the Seaview to head to even though it's going to take some time to get their." Morton said softly in order for the two from the Embassy not to hear him at all.

"And just where we are going Chip?" Lee asked listening to him from the radio shack and having everyone listening in on the conversation.

"Russia of all place. Even though the flying sub will have to be used in order to get into the country with permission from Admiral Nelson's source and including his real wife." Morton replied with a sneer in his tone to really pissed off anyone.

"I just can't believe all this Chip. Now I have to make a general announcement on board and let the crew know what the hell is going on." Crane said with annoyance in his demeanor.

"Ever since Admiral Nelson had gotten that note on board the oil rig. He's been having a great deal of curiosity over it and the spy network. While it's making it up with his wife still in Russia finishing up her science projects with her comrades. Listen I have to go now and let them know that they have permission to come on board. Make sure that the crew knows that Admiral Nelson is away on a conference in New York City."

"Will do Chip. See you in a little while. Since I have the announcement to make in a moment." Crane replied while Chip said the following....

"Good luck!" He said it in a very upsetting way with his tone towards his friend Lee Crane.

***************************************************************************************************

Moments later after Chip Morton was waiting outside with the truck after asking for it on the phone after speaking with Crane.

He walked back into the house to let all of them know that it was time to head on over to the Seaview.

Yuri now standing next to his wife with a small bag carrying some of his wife's clothing for the trip. "I am ready Yuri." Doctor Jamey Winters said as Rose Marie his wife( which is not her real name in order to protect the woman).

While the two from the Embassy were glad to be leaving and will be getting abroad the Seaview. They would be able to stay in contact with their comrades using a special radio using a decoding device. Hopefully they won't be able to get caught during the trip.

Commander Morton had asked Yuri and his wife to sit in the front seat with him, while the two from the Embassy will stay and climb into the back until they reach the entrance to drive on over and walk down the plank to reach the top part of the submarine.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri Vasley's wife gave a look to Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton coming down the steps from outside. 

Chip Morton's jaw was still a bother for him. Even though Doctor Jamieson had given him a shot in the arm for relieve some of the pain. Otherwise he would take care of him once the mission was over with.

Jamey was playing her role to the hilt. And no doubt Admiral Nelson wasn't liking it one bit. While Basile and Gunther were told that a guide would be taking them to their cabins right away. Ordered by Captain Lee Crane from the plotting table checking the course they will be taking.

"Captain Crane, I will be in my cabin. Please drop by I would like to speak with you about my mission to go back to Russia." Yuri responded with taking hold of his wife's arm to climb up the spiral stair case.

Jamey had to take her time to climbing the stairs. While the guide from the aft exit near the radio shack had arrived to take the two Embassy spies to there cabins on the second level of the submarine.

**************************************************************************************************

Keeping her voice low in order for no one to hear in the corridor. "Admiral Nelson I can't stay here in your cabin." Jamey says in a tone that had her upset for the most part.

"If your talking about where your going to sleep. I will sleep on that couch. While your going to be sleeping on the cot. This way no one have anything to say about the arrangements." Nelson retorted with his statement. "Now if you will excuse me Doctor Winters. I am going to take a shower." He moves over to his dresser draws to take out the proper attire for his shower and clothing for bed.

"Meanwhile I am going to the commissary and see what Cookie is making for dinner or what ever meal he's cooking on this submarine." She responded with slight anger with moving to opening the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait! I will come with you. Since everybody on the Seaview is supposed to know what is going on. Since Lee was able to make the announcement throughout the submarine." Nelson said with placing on his grey sweater to match his outfit and close to something Jamey was wearing.

"Ok, Yuri. I am starved for the third time I am saying to you, husband." Jamey said while Admiral Nelson just chuckled with moving out of his cabin to lock it. Since there were several valuable documents that were on board and inside his cabin.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile on deck B. Cabin 1 and 2 currently had the two spy Network agents from Russia. Gunther was going to take the gamble while trying to make contact with his people in Russia with using the special transceiver to send a coded message.

Up front in the Control Room.

Commander Chip Morton was now in charge of the Control Room with Captain Lee Crane having gone off duty for his watch. Commander Executive Officer Stu Riley will be taking over the over night watch in two hours.

Commander Morton had been bored ever since Captain Lee Crane had gone to his cabin.

At the radio shack... It was a rare evening to have Kowalski to be working the radio bans and anything else that just might show up.

All of a sudden a red blinking light was showing up on the side of him. He had no idea on what might be causing the blinking light. So he decided to call Commander Morton to come to the radio shack. "Mr. Morton can you come to the radio shack please." He asked nicely even though trying not to alarm everyone in the Control Room since there were only five others working besides himself.

"What is it Kowalski?" With his usual demeanor tone for Chip Morton.

"Sir there is someone on this submarine is trying to communicate without the proper permission to place the call." Kowalski replied with pulling out the trance device from the bottom of the radio shack.

"Go ahead and try to find out where it's coming from. I will have Patterson take over for you." Morton said with getting on the intercom to page Patterson inside the reactor room with another crew member.

"I need to go Robinson. Keep an eye out in case of a problem." Patterson responded with opening up the heavy hatchway to the outside corridor taking him to the Control Room.


	7. Chapter 7

Patterson after takings the stairs up to the Control Room. He arrived after being told what was going on. Kowalski with his scanner moved towards the quarters for the guess having to be staying.

Just after making the transmission. The red light on the scanner had gone out to really pissed off Kowalski. He decided to continue on for a few moments. Turning the corner he saw the two Russians moving out of there quarters. As he waited to see where they were going.

There was going to be a possible chance with help from Chief Sharkey and Patterson. He was going to try and break in using an old fashion knife when they were busy elsewhere.

But first he was going to discuss it with Yuri aka Admiral Nelson in regard to his plan. Currently the two Russians had decided to head for the gym to get in some exercise.

Admiral Nelson after having something to eat with Doctor Winters. Kowalski with permission from Captain Crane to speak with him. But first Kowalski had to be careful that no one was following him. Knocking on the door. Yuri in his Russian accept asked the crew member to come on in and locking the door.

"What is your plan Kowalski that doesn't require putting you into the stockade?" Currently his mood wasn't all that well with not having the privacy he used to getting on every cruise. However this was totally different with Doctor Jamey Winters acting as his wife Rose Marie.

For the next few moments...

Kowalski was able to give his idea to the admiral. While Jamey had found the plan really sound and solid.

"It's a good idea Kowalski. However since Doc has been doing the physicals on everyone on the Seaview. I think it's going to be a good idea to have them checked out in spite they might protest with Crane Crane giving the order."

"Do you want me to mention it to Captain Crane?" He asked than forgetting that Executive Officer Stu Riley was in charge of the over night watch.

"I will tell him Kowalski. Just go back to your duties before going off for the rest of the evening." Admiral Nelson said with getting up from his seat to loosen up a little with his muscles.

Doctor Winters waited for Kowalski to leave. "I am sorry Admiral, would you like me to massage your legs? No doubt your circulation needs to be massaged with the legs and your back no doubt." She said while waiting for his response with the question.

"Ok..." It was all he said to her before getting down to business.


	8. Chapter 8

Early in the morning on the submarine. A courier from sickbay was sent to the cabins of Gunther and his partner. When Gunther had opened the door. He was still half asleep when he spoke with the courier telling him and his partner to come with him to sick bay for physicals.

"I am sorry. Captain Crane's orders for everyone on board to be given physicals. Doctor Jamieson and Doctor Anthony Sterling to make sure no one was carrying any type of a germ that can be a carrier." The courier says to him while Gunther had knocked on the other cabin door telling him the situation in Russian,

"Yes, I will be right there. I need to change into my clothes before going." He said in Russian.

"I will wait out here while the both of you change into your clothes." He replied sounding some what bored.

***************************************************************************************************

Ten minutes later in sickbay.

Yuri Vasley having been asked to dropped by for a check on his health. They were waiting for the two from the Embassy network.

"What has happened to your courier Doctor Jamieson?" Yuri/Nelson asked with getting anxious to continue on with the charade.

"He should me here momentary Admiral. You need to relax with having your blood pressure rising." Jamieson said just prior to seeing his corpsman bringing in the two Russians for their physical.

MEANWHILE...

Kowalski went into action with bringing his knife to try and open the door to Gunther's cabin to try and find the radio transmitter.

However this time around. Kowalski would be able to find the transmitter being hidden inside the black brief case.

This time they wouldn't be able to explain it. Even though Admiral Nelson as Yuri will have Captain Crane take it away and keep them in their cabins for further notice.

Captain Crane was waiting for Kowalski to return. It would be a moment later coming down the spiral stair case with a surprise in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you find the transmitter Kowalski?" Crane asked with curiosity in his tone while moving towards him.

"I sure have Captain." Kowalski showed it to him in his hand. As Crane takes a peek at the item that has caused nothing but a problem for Kowalski and the other radio operators on board the Seaview. "What do we do now with this transmitter?"

"Nothing! Check the ban they are using and place it back into place. This way we will be able to listen in to what they are saying." Lee said with seeing the upset look on Kowalski's face.

"Fine sir. I will be quick about it before those two get wind of what is going on with staying in sickbay a long time." He replied with taking the item back up to the spiral stair case in a pissed off mood.

Meanwhile...

Doctor Jamieson and Doctor Anthony Sterling were stalling as much as possible with the two Russians with their physicals.

They were keeping them busy with doing different balance exercises. While one of the corpsman came over to take blood samples.

"This is not going to hurt depending on how your pain thrust hold will be for when I place the butterfly needle into your vein." Corpsman Ellis says with waiting for there response.

"Ok, go ahead with needles, we are brave men from Russia." Gunther said to Ellis with a mock smirk on his face.

"Right!" He said with Doctor Jamieson walking over to check on the blood samples.

"How's it coming along Ellis?" Jamieson asked with trying to kill more time.

"Fine Doc. Give me a few moments before I have the blood samples in the four tubes." Ellis takes the butter fly needle with his gloves and the rest of the equipment. He was able to find Gunther's main artery vein with ease. Since they could be seen with his shirt having been taken off for the physical.

Jamieson had gone back to his office to have Ellis bring in the four tubes. He was on the phone from the Control Room telling him that the two Russians can head back to their cabins." Lee Crane said over the phone from the Control Room.

"Thanks Lee. Those two were starting to get antsy." He hangs up the phone to see Ellis standing with the four tubes of blood. "Any trouble with taking the blood?" He asked with telling Ellis take them down to the lab for a complete check.

"Right away Doc!"


	10. Chapter 10

Forgetting with answering the doctor's question. Ellis took the four tubes of blood in the plastic bag to the lab to be checked. Since Commander Rose Marie Crane wasn't board this cruise to work in the lab. It was going to be him this time.

After he walked inside and placing on his lab coat. He closed and lock the door in order for no one to bother him with his work and testing the blood samples.

It's going to take some time to have the results on the six tests that Doctor Jamieson had asked for on the two Russians.

Sitting down on the stool. Ellis started his work on the blood samples.

****************************************************************************************************

Gunther and Basile walked into the cabin after they were released from sickbay. Right away Gunther went to check the briefcase inside with the transmitter. He had found it where it was supposed to be without anyone moving it.

In Russian.."Is it all right Gunther?" Basile asked with sitting down on the chair before saying. "I suggest you call the Embassy to find out on what is our next move."

"Ok, Basile." Gunther said with taking the transmitter out of the brief case to turn to the channel they will be using to call.

It didn't take all that long for Captain Ronn of the Embassy to give them their orders. "I need for you to slow down the Seaview, and find out for sure that Yuri Vasley is the actual person he says that he is. Since this man has a great deal of freedom on board the submarine." Ronn says to Gunther over the radio.

"When you say slow it down. What is it you mean Captain Ronn?" He asked with curiosity on his mind.

"Use any type of explosive that your able to get your hands on and just try to cripple the submarine. I see what I can do with sending a vessel to get the both of you off without the crew trying to kill you." 

"Understand Captain." Gunther responded with a discussed look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile in the radio shack. Kowalski having gone back to his position. Called over Captain Crane speaking to Commander Morton in the very front near the glass windows. "Kowalski is calling you, Lee. It must be important to have him call you that quick after placing back the transmitter." Morton says with Lee moving towards the back to the radio shack.

"What's going on Kowalski?" Lee asked with waiting for his response.

"Sir I was able to pick up the channel they were using, along with taping the conversation. Your not going to like this at all." Kowalski replied with replaying the conversation with those at the Embassy and Guthner.

After a few moments after listening. Captain Lee Crane started to shake his head.

"We need to have those two arrested and placed into the brig until further notice once we reach Russia. Kowalski get Chief Sharkey and Patterson up here and explain to them when they arrive what is going to happen." Crane ordered. "And when they are placed into the brig. I want this submarine on full alert all of the way to Russia." Lee replied with moving back up to the front to give the full details to Commander Chip Morton.

****************************************************************************************************

"Come on already Patterson. We need to get those two characters in the brig before they are able to do any damage to the Seaview.

He was rounding the corner when Chief Sharkey told him to hurry up all ready. Both Sharkey and Patterson including one of the Master of Arms were carrying their weapons in order to protect themselves to move them to the brig on deck D.

Catching his breath quickly after running to catch up with Sharkey. "Ready Chief! " Patterson says with pointing his rifle at the door as with the security officer.

Sharkey goes to knock on Gunther's cabin door before he opens it a moment later.....


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on gentlemen?" Gunther sees the rifle pointed at him and his partner both coming out of the cabin.

Chief Sharkey spoke up first before anyone else in the group. "The both of you are going to be taken into the brig until further notice, once we reach Russia."

"What is the reason?" Gunther's partner said in Russian as to why they were being taken to the brig.

"For sending illegal transmissions with the threat of trying to stop the Seaview with reaching to Russia. And there are other charges as well with more to come. We are currently waiting for the results of the blood tests that were taken earlier." Chief Sharkey says to the both of them with Master of Arms telling them to start moving out of the cabin.

"Move now!" Lt. Freeman said to the both of them in a harsh tone with his order to move. While Sharkey and Patterson followed behind just in case they try to break away.

Going slowly throughout the middle part of the submarine. Finally arriving to the brig. Chief Sharkey had the keys borrowed from Captain Lee Crane that he normally opens all of the time. But this time the chore was left up to Sharkey to place the two Russian spies inside.

After seeing the two walk and sit down inside. Patterson said that he was going to be back later with there food and drink.

"Fine!" Gunther says to the crew member Patterson. 

Patterson didn't like the idea of him and his partner having an altitude towards the Americans. "Hey! Watch your mouth Gunther." Patterson used the butt of his rifle to hit against the cell door to scare the two a little.


	13. Chapter 13

"I do hope it was enough to prove the point for the both of you? And besides we have your radio transmitter given to Captain Lee Crane. Since they still didn't wish to give Admiral Nelson away with the charade.

"How dare you take our property away from us?" Gunther said loudly from the cell before Patterson would be leaving to head back to his post.

"It's not your properly when your going to disable the Seaview on it's way to Russia. This submarine has business with a number of local scientists in order to finish up a fortune in projects developed by the Institute and the Russian School of Science." Patterson says to have the information thrown into their faces. While Gunther tells his partner to be seated on the cot inside of the cell.

This information quieted the two of them. While Patterson left them with the two Master of Arms officers to make sure they don't try to pull anything inside of the cell.

*************************************************************************************************

Captain Lee Crane walked over to Yuri's cabin with his wife Rose Marie. She had gone to the break room to get herself something to eat before she has to face Nelson again with his stern altitude. She was helping him out, otherwise she was being treated in different for when it comes to this crazy charade to find out the truth.

All of a sudden.....

The Seaview stopped in it's tracks. She ran to the intercom to find out what was going on inside of the Control Room. "Captain Crane, it's Doctor Winters. What is going on to have everyone down below scrambling to there feet?" She had to asked with holding herself up against the bulk head.

"Engineering is investigating the matter as we speak. I suggest Doctor Winters, you head for Admiral Nelson's cabin to be inside one of the safest places on the submarine." Crane responded with receiving reports from all over the submarine.

"I am leaving Captain right now to the cabin. I just hope soon your going to be able to find the answer really soon." Doctor Winters says with moving quickly as possible from the bulkheads.


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean Lt. Benson the safely valve in the reactor room shut down? Do you realize Lt. the Seaview has stopped dead in the middle of the ocean?" Crane asked with heated words over the intercom from the Control room.

"I have as with the other engineers checked inside once the valve shut down. We will be able to have it changed in a few moments before reactivating it again. The Seaview will be able to start moving afterwards. Otherwise we will need Admiral Nelson to check for himself before it happens again." Lt. Benson replied over the intercom in the corner. While his men were in radiation gear in order to check the inside.

"Call me back Lt. Benson before the reactor is switched back on again. I will need to inform the Admiral of this particular matter."

"Yes, sir I will. I have been asked by the engineers to leave the Reactor room in case of an issue with the value or radiation levels to rise." He said with moving out of the Reactor room away down into the corridor.

****************************************************************************************************

Gunther was telling his partner to relax in the cell. Since they weren't responsible for the Reactor room to have the problem.

Speaking in Russian instead of English. His partner told Gunther, he wasn't able to relax until they were able to get off the submarine.

"There is someone else on board is causing the problem for Captain Crane and his crews. I have no idea what is going on at the moment." Gunther had gotten up to check on whether the two Master of Arms were outside of the cell watching them.

Both of the officers had left the area at the time of the crisis. However Gunther had checked the cell on whether or not it was still locked and no keys in sight.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. He tried with all his straight to try pull it to opened. However nothing was happening with the cell nor the lock to keep them inside for how long Captain Lee Crane decides to change his mind.

Gunther slammed his hand against the cell door to cry out from the pain of hurting his top part of his hand without having a broken bone.


	15. Chapter 15

Some time later with the Reactor room crews. They were glad the safely valve replacement was holding well for the moment. Lt. Benson having removed his radiation gear with the levels inside normal.

He would need to inform Captain Crane in the Control Room. He moved over to the intercom to speak with the Captain.

"Sir it's Lt. Benson. I want you to know the reactor is up and running now. So your be able to run at flank speed if desired Captain." He replied with speaking softly to the others to leave and change out of there suits for now.

"Thanks Lt., I will inform the Admiral of the news. I know he's going to be pleased when I leave in a few moments. 

Crane asked Chip Morton to mine the store for now. "Lee, what about the two in the brig?" Morton asked while everyone else in the Control Room were asking the same question.

"Keep an eye on them for now until I speak with Admiral Nelson." Lee responded with walking up the spiral staircase.

*****************************************************************************************************

Moments later...

Crane went to knock on the door to Yuri Vasley/Nelson's cabin. Even though now Doctor Jamey Winters is sharing the cabin as his Russian wife.

"Door's open please come in Captain Crane." In his best Russian accept.

Lee walked in to this time lock the door. Since he didn't want anyone to walk in on them. "Where's Doctor Winters?" He asked after the last time for when she called after the reactor shut down. She was currently in the pool trying to relax.

"She's swimming to be one of her favorite hobbies no doubt with working on the Seaview. Did you know that the woman knows how to needlepoint?" He said with a chuckle in his tone towards the Captain beginning to laugh as well.

"No I didn't Admiral. She has a great many talents I might add as a doctor and overall for when she is off duty. By the way did you know that she is very much interested in Patterson and vice versa?"

Nelson had to groan. "Everybody knows on the Seaview and most important the Institute. Anyway Lee what's on your mind?"

"What are we going to do with the two spies in the brig?" He asked frankly with the question.

"Let them go for now. They are going to be watched at all times. So this way they won't be able to stop the Seaview again from reaching Russia. Understand?" He asked.

"Understand Admiral. But it's still confusing on what your trying to do at this particular time. Now if you will excuse me I will speak with Chief Sharkey to have him take over the chore of watching them." 

"I don't think Francis is going to like the idea at all having to baby sit two Russian spies." As Nelson chuckled even though the expression on Crane's face wasn't an understanding one at that.


	16. Chapter 16

It was at this point that Captain Crane had to be the one to inform Chief Sharkey of his baby sitting duties. When he was asked to come to Admiral Nelson's cabin.

He was stopped in the corridor twice by crew members needing to speak with him about stupid nonsense. So finally after almost 20 minutes. He arrived at the door with knocking some what hard.

Nelson having gotten up with help from Lee Crane. "Sir, you asked me to come here. What's up Captain Crane?"

Crane took in a large of air into his lungs before speaking to Sharkey. Meanwhile Nelson told the both that he was going into the bedroom to rest.

"Ok Chief here goes. Your not going to like what I have to say about the two Russians." He replied with trying to stay calm with his demeanor.

"So what is it you want me to do Captain?" As the chief was beginning to get a little impatience waiting to hear what the captain has to say.

"I will be releasing the two Russians as part of the charade. However it's going to be a part of your job to keep an eye on them. I don't care if you ask Patterson and Kowalski to help you out with making sure that they don't get close to any of the vital areas."

"I just can't believe your giving me this type of detail to watch two Russians." He said in plain discuss...

"You have no choice Chief. Now I suggest you get ready before I go and release them from the brig. Ok?" Crane asked making sure he was able to understand the orders.


	17. Chapter 17

Chief Sharkey groan as he left the cabin without saying anything further. However Captain Lee Crane did have one question to asked Gunther once he releases the both of them from the brig.

Walking down the corridor with the keys in his hands. He knew that the two Russians were up to something at the time the Reactor had shut down.

Walking in front of the Master of Arms officer. He asked them to leave to head back to there normal duties.

"Yes, Sir!" In unison before walking off to have the two Russians think in what is going on. While seeing that Captain Crane the keys in his hands to open up the cell door. 

"Your free to go now back to your cabins. However gentlemen there is one question that is needed to be asked." Crane responded while waiting for the two to leave the cell. "Now to the question Do you happen to know about the oil rig off the coast of Mexico as to why certain countries wanted it shut down?"

"I will answer it to the best of my ability. Russia, China and Syria are trying to bid for the oil rig. And they will be doing their best to try and disable it again when the right time comes about." Gunther answered the question to really have Crane pissed off... However he needed to control himself from hitting the two in front of him.

"Damn! I should of known." Crane replied with telling them to get out of his sight. As the two headed for their cabins to think of the next action to be taken.

*****************************************************************************************************

"Jesus Lee! Will you please calm down. We both knew there was something into it. When Gunther told you the truth as to why the Oil rig was so important. And now we know Lee. I will have to send a message to Captain Alverez to let him know to be extremely careful." Nelson/Yuri responded with moving over to the private phone to speak with Commander Chip Morton.


	18. Chapter 18

Captain John Alverez having to be in his office on the oil rig. Weather wise it's been rather the past few weeks ever since the Seaview crew members had finished up with the mission.

He was sitting when he heard his radio transmitter going off in the corner. Getting up to turn on the radio ban for which the message was coming through.

"John this is Harriman Nelson how are you doing this afternoon?" He asked from his cabin on a secured ban for which his radio operator switched it over.

"Fine Harriman. I have been thinking about you and your crew. What's been going on of late?" He said with trying to relax in his chair.

"We found out more about your oil rig. Currently we have two Russians on board the Seaview." Nelson replied as his friend John asked further.

"Why?" 

"When we found that piece of paper on one of the dead bodies on the oil rig. It led us to the Spy network at the Russian embassy. They tell us that certain countries have been bidding to try and take over your rig for a great deal of monies. So your going to have to be very careful with anyone that tries to approach you and your crew." Nelson says to his friend with caution.

"I will try Harriman. It's been rather quiet lately. My company and the profit sharing by the employees have been in a great deal of funds from the barrels of oil having been sold." Alverez responded trying not to brag too much since it's been some what of a joke between each other over the years.

"Ok John..let me know on whether anything happens in the coming weeks. Take care my friend." Nelson replied with closing off the transmitter ban.


	19. Chapter 19

Just after Captain Alverez had signed off on the radio with his friend Harriman Nelson. He needed to head back to the third level to check out the pumps bring up oil right now from the ocean floor. His new foreman Jack Mccain working from another installation.

He had the shift workers closing up the 20 barrels filled with crude oil to be shipped out within the week. Along with the hundreds of others.

Alverez walked over to Mccain to asked on whether there were any issues at all with the pumps. "None what so ever Captain. We have 20 more barrels to bring up before closing it off for the rest of the day. Engineering will be checking everything out before starting up again." He said to his boss moving away to speaking with a few of the workers.

"Great work Mccain. Have a full report on my desk when your shift is over with. Ok?" He asked with two of the employees decided to tell him a joke having him laugh really hard before leaving to head back to his office.

"All right everyone lets get back to work now. We have those 20 barrels that needs to be brought up and placed for proper storage." He announced.

*****************************************************************************************************

Chief Francis Sharkey was pulling out his hair with doing double duty. He had just finished working two hours baby sitting the two Russians. While now he's back into the missile room checking all of the supplies, while it was Patterson's time to be watching the two. They were currently in the break room having lunch before heading back to their cabins.

Kowalski came into the missile to help Sharkey with placing all of the supplies away. "Are you all right Chief?" He asked with putting away the cold weather gear into the storage area.

"I just don't like this new detail I am on Kowalski. I believe your next in line to watch them during dinner?" He replied with hearing Kowalski's response.

"Don't remind me Chief. Even Commander Morton was asked to be on the detail along with 8 others to have this submarine in an uproar." Kowalski moved away to head to the next weather gear of jackets that need to be placed inside the two large closets.

When all of a sudden when he opened it.

A body fell out onto the floor. It was a male with two bullets to it's head. This is when Chief called Captain Lee Crane, Doctor Jamieson and Master of Arms in case of more problems.


	20. Chapter 20

Doctor Jamieson was called to the missile room right away. Captain Lee Crane and Master of Arms following behind noticed the body on the floor with a two bullets to it's head.

"Chief Sharkey what the hell happened?" Crane says in a fit of anger to his crew member and friend.

"Sir we were putting away the cold winter gear into the closet when Kowalski went to open the door when the body fell out. We have no idea who it just might be at this time." Sharkey replied even though he did have another question on his mind.

"Chief, you have something else to say?" Crane responded with not knowing what to expect at this particular moment.

"Has anyone considered that maybe Gunther and his partner from the spy network just might know who the dead man might be?" Sharley exclaimed before taking a deep breath from the stress of the situation.

"Chief go get them right now, while I talk with Doctor Jamieson." He turned to face the doctor examining the body with his corpsman placing it onto the gurney ready to be taken to sickbay. "Doc what killed him?" Crane said to the doctor looking concern.

"It's obvious he was shot by a bullet to the head. Otherwise I will need to do a full autopsy to fine out the real cause. Otherwise there wasn't any I.D. on the body when all of a sudden Chief Sharkey came in with the two Russians running over to there comrade.

"Gunther, you know this man?"

Crane pointed to the body moved to the gurney.

"Yes, It's Basile brother Roberto also a member of the network. However I have no knowledge as to how he was able to get on board the Seaview and why?" Gunther says with the red alert alarm going off in everyone's head that there might be others on board hiding below.

"Doc take the body to do the autopsy quickly to fine out what the hell is going on." Crane responded with anger....

"Yes, sir Captain." As Doctor Jamieson told his corpsman to start moving out of the missile room. While both Russians asked permission to go to sickbay. Captain Crane told Kowlaski to go with them to make sure they stay out of trouble, while Sharkey called for an replacement to finish up putting things away.


	21. Chapter 21

Doctor Jamieson had been working on the body for more then an hour before heading on down to check Roberto's stomach contents. If anything he just might find the answer as to why he died. Taking his hand and using a plastic evidence bag to have it fill up. He just couldn't believed it on what was inside his stomach.

It's no wonder he was killed having to be a spy of all things. There is someone on the Seaview is hiding down below, and Captain Lee Crane needs to have his men sent down below to make a complete check before more men are killed in the process.

After cleaning up the area and getting the body placed into the cooler until the proper burial is made by Basile once the Seaview arrives to Russia.

Once the body was placed into the cooler. Doctor Jamieson went to speak with Admiral Nelson/Yuri Vasley in his cabin to give him the news.

Walking to be in front of his door. He goes to knock with hearing the voice of Nelson. He walks in to see him and Jamey sitting having something to eat with two trays that she was able to have brought over by Cookie.

"What's going on Doctor Jamieson?" As Nelson looks up at the doctor looking stressed for his age of 81 years old.

"Take a look at these Harriman." As he hands the bag to him to look inside and a very interesting facial expression.

"Diamonds. How in the world did the diamonds come from Doc?" He asked with Jamey taking a look at the sparkling babies inside.

"That's the 100 question that needs to be asked. And Harriman no one won't know anything until Lee's men head down below to start looking for who ever had killed Basile 's brother in spite the fact this submarine has two spies on board while another is dead." Doc replied with taking the evidence bag from Doctor Winters.

"I suggest you have me keep the evidence bag and place it into my safe for now. Otherwise I will call Lee to have him start a search. We need to have answers right away before the situation gets worst."

"I agree Harriman. And Doctor Winters I suggest you don't say a word to anyone about the diamonds. Unless Harriman has some type of plan to flush out the real killer?"

"Actually I do Doc. However I will discuss about it later after I get a report from Lee on the search. Go back to sick bay and just go about your business. Don't say anything to Gunther and Basile about the results of the autopsy."

"Ok I won't Harriman." He hands the evidence bag back to Harriman to be placed in the safe.


	22. Chapter 22

All of a sudden the Seaview was very busy with searching for someone that might of been involved with the death of the body placed inside the closet in the missile room.

Mostly the lower levels at this point for which Admiral Nelson had asked Crane to have his crew members to make the search. Along with protecting themselves with weapons to keep them safe and sound.

Chief Sharkey, Patterson and Kowalski including the others were down in engineering, the pump room, air conditioning and other sections. Sharkey asked Patterson and Kowalski to head into the next section, while he check where he was located.

Patterson stayed closed to Kowalski. Since he was basically a scary cat at times for when it comes to these type of details. "Jesus Pat! Will you please stand back. Your almost on top of me before I wind up hurting myself," He said with holding onto his laser weapon.

All of a sudden they heard something drop to the floor. Including hearing some type of foot prints running into the opposite.

After a few moments of moving quickly. Patterson and Kowalski had lost them on whom ever it was down here in the first place. They had reported back to Chief Sharkey. "Are you serious Kowalski?" He hollered back at them from outside the engineering section.

"Who ever it was chief was very quick with moving away from us?" Kowalski says to the chief while Patterson moved out to check another area with getting a little bit brave at the moment.


	23. Chapter 23

No longer scared for the moment. Patterson continued on to look for ever is on board the Seaview illegal. Patterson heard the noise again, however this time he was able to catch up to the person while getting the drop on him. "Hold it right there!" While pointing his laser weapon at the man in all black. "Who ever you are your coming with me to face Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane. Move now!" As Patterson screams at him with needing to find his friends to let them know he was able to find the person.

Moments later....

"Jesus Patterson, you caught him!" Kowalski said with checking him for any type of weapons on his body.

"Has he said anything as yet Patterson?" Chief Sharkey asked the question while training his weapon at him for the moment before taking him to the brig first before advising Admiral Nelson and the captain.

"Not one blasted word Chief. He's in black as if he was trying to do something to the Seaview. And if this is the case, we will have to check the entire submarine in the first place." Patterson responded with rushing to move the man to the brig.

**************************************************************************************************

Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson were together in his cabin when Chief Sharkey were giving them the news.

"Sir, don't you think we should place the Seaview on full alert with this new man in the brig? We don't know what he might of done to the submarine."

"All right Chief we will. I will call the Control Room right now to have Commander Morton place us on red alert. Along with putting together teams to have them check this submarine from stem to stern until they come up with something concrete." Lee Crane advised to the chief about the search.

"And in the mean time gentlemen. I will have Gunther take a look at the man in the brig to see on whether he knows the person at all." Admiral Nelson said with also mentioning that he was going to hide his face at the time he's looking at him through the brig cell.

Ten minutes later...

Captain Lee Crane was waiting for Gunther to say something after pulling him away from the cell door and walking down the corridor.

Gunther took off the black bag with the cut outs to see through the material. Gunther took in a deep breath before saying a word.

"Captain that man inside the cell is Boris Weyland of the Russian Under Ground spy network. He is a very dangerous man, so I suggest that your men keep a close eye on him. And if he's here. There is a possible chance that he might of placed an explosive somewhere on board."

"Damn!" Captain Lee Crane cursed for when he heard this information from Gunther.


	24. Chapter 24

Anyone that was free from their shift was elsewhere checking in areas that an explosive might of been placed. Chief Sharkey with his group consisting of Patterson and Kowalski were checking Engineering while the rest of the group of 30 crew members were checking down below.

"Maybe we should consider checking Admiral Nelson's lab. Because the last time a bomb that was placed was years ago by the Mister Pem." Kowalski replied to the both men stopping what they were doing to head for the lab a flight up . For which they needed to climb the stairs to reach that particular level.

Moments later with the lab door closed and not lock walked in when they heard this particular buzzing noise  
coming from under neath the table that Admiral Nelson works at all of the time.

"Be careful Patterson!" Chief Sharkey retorted with his works towards his friend and crew member.

Bending down to take a look. "OMG! It's the explosive device. And it's ready to go off in ten minutes." Patterson says quickly with trying to catch his breath.

"Pick it up to bring it to the missile and have it sent out into the waters. While Kowalski called the Control Room to let them know what is going on. They will need to be moving quickly to get away from the explosion. Lets go now Patterson." As he picks up the device to move fast to head for missile room number three taking two minutes to reach the east section. Chief Sharkey moves to open up the hatchway to head on over to the missile tube to have it sent outside of the Seaview.

It was when the Control Room changed it's speed to flank in order to get away from the explosion happening in two minutes.

"Attention all hands brace for explosive impact in one minute." Captain Crane announced over the intercom to all crew members.

It was a few seconds later when the device blew to knock the Seaview around a little. Crane had asked damaged control parties for a complete report. "Everything stayed in tact for which they were lucky this time around until next time.


	25. Chapter 25

Gunther and Basile needed to find out just what the heck was going on. Even though their information about the network spy was correct. Hopefully the explosive didn't do all that much damage to the submarine. Even though they tried to leave their cabin to go to the Control room.

However it was the Master of arms had stopped them. Since they were ordered back inside to the cabins for now.

Meanwhile....

Inside the Control Room. Commander Chip Morton had received the last of the damaged Control reports. Since Captain Lee Crane had left to speak with Admiral Nelson in his cabin.

Even though Lee Crane could hear hollering from the other side of the door. He just hopes that Dr. Winters fighting with Admiral Nelson is all play act.

"Yuri what is wrong with you? I asked to go go the break room to have something to eat. And your telling me because of the explosive that was found that I have to be stuck here with you."

Lee chuckled from the other side of the door before knocking. "Come in!" Admiral Nelson had announced with the hollering had been toned down.

He walks in to see that Dr. Winters moving towards the door to get something eat. "Excuse me Captain, I am sorry for that little scene of ours." She moves out of the cabin to head for the break room to have Cookie make her something special.

"What happened with the explosive Lee?" Nelson looked up from his paper work.

"It was found in your lab Admiral. Sharkey and Kowalski were able to place into one of the missiles tubes to have it explode moments later after the Seaview had moved off away after wards. There was no damage this time Admiral Nelson. I just hope the crew doesn't find another one of those devices."

"Well no matter Lee. Have them still keep on looking. All of a sudden this submarine is filled with spies." He said with a slight chuckle."

"I agree Admiral. I need to go I have to walk to check on the other areas that damage control were checking the rest of the hull section down below." Lee said with leaving the cabin and Nelson alone for a change.


	26. Chapter 26

Commander Chip Morton being off duty. He was now below near the pump room checking for any type of explosive device. Using his flash light to get around without banging himself. He wasn't able to see anything at all.

When he heard one of his crew members working in the area for a few hours. "Anderson are you all right down here?" Morton asked with pointing his flash light at the young man.

"I am fine sir. I only have one more hour to go for when it comes to my watch. I haven't seen anyone accept for yourself sir. And I hope it stays that way for the next hour." Paul Anderson says with caution to the wind.

"Very well Ensign. Just be sure to report anything just after your off watch?" He orders the young man to be careful with his movements.

Commander Chip Morton continued on with his search. Even though he won't be able to find a thing during the next two hours. He was exhausted and needed to go to the break room for something to eat and drink. When he had arrived after changing his uniform.

He had asked Cookie on what was made today. "Commander do you like Chicken in the basket with mash potatoes?" Cookie replied with handing a bowl of bean soup to one of the crew members on his break from engineering.

"Please Cookie I will have it since I am starving." Morton said to him with taking a seat at the officer's table.

"Coming up Commander." Cookie goes to place four pieces of chicken breasts into the deep fried oven.

****************************************************************************************************** 

Admiral Nelson was speaking with Captain Crane from his cabin since he's off watch now with Commander Executive Officer Stu Riley has the Control Room watch.

"Try one more time later Lee with speaking with the Russian in the brig. We need to find out his intentions before there are more problems that we can't handle." Nelson replied over the intercom.

"Will do Admiral. By the way how's the wife doing sir?" He replied as a joke with Doctor Jamey Winters playing the charade as Yuri Vasley's Russian wife.

"She's asleep after having a nice meal cooked by Cookie in the break room Lee." Crane laughed before ending the conversation between the both of them.


	27. Chapter 27

Captain Lee Crane had spoken with Master of Arms to leave their posts with watching the Russian spy in the brig.

Crane was dressed in black. He was going to be under cover since the Russian hasn't seen him. Since Crane knows Russian with having to be around Nelson's wife, he would be using it to speak with the one in the brig.

Meanwhile the Russian was laying down on his cot when he heard the brig cell opened with a figure in black. He had no idea who this man was in the first place.

Sitting up from the cot. He says the following in Russian. "Who the hell are you?" He asked with curiosity.

"I am Gorka your partner that your superiors having never mention it to you. Your not done your job with trying to destroy the Seaview. They are leaving it up to me now." Crane said with seeing to his reaction.

"They can't do that Gorka! I have already placed the other explosive with-in the Reactor room ready to go off in an hour. I was hoping to get out of here once that cell door is opened at some point and use the missile room to get off this submarine.

"Damn!" Crane says in Russian before moving to leave with locking the cell again. He asked the Master of Arms to come back to watching the cell once again.

While Lee Crane ran to the intercom down the corridor to call security to the reactor room. Along with Chief Sharkey and Patterson to meet him their at the reactor room. Even though they had no idea what was going on at the moment with Captain Crane.

*******************************************************************************************************

Outside the reactor room...

Sharkey, Patterson and security were waiting for the Captain walking down towards them. "What's going on sir?"

"I just spoke with the Russian inside the brig cell. He just told me that there is an explosive inside. And we need to check the entire area right away since it's schedule to go off in fifty minutes?" Crane spoke with opening up the hatchway to enter and start searching.

Some twenty minutes into the search. They were able to find the explosive inside the access panel over in the corner with all of the controls to watch for any type of radiation leakage.

Crane came over to Sharkey and ordered him to take it to the missile room and into the hatch way and the ocean waters.

They still had time for the Seaview to get out of the way before the bomb had gone off...

Afterwards Captain Lee Crane had asked navigation in the Control Room to go to flank speed for the next twenty minutes until it was time for the bomb to go off...


	28. Chapter 28

"Attention All Hands! In one minute the explosive will be going off. Be prepared." Crane says with standing next to Commander Chip Morton having changed his uniform earlier with being down below.

Everyone held on tight to where ever they were located. All of a sudden on the radar screen they were able to see the device go off with knocking the Seaview from side to side with very little damage from reports.

"Thank god!" Lee Crane said to his friend Chip Morton. "Now everyone can relax now with heading to Russia and dropping off the spies to the proper authorities."

"I have a feeling Lee that those proper authorities won't be exactly happy with the three with not doing their jobs to disable the Seaview." Morton replied standing next to the plotting table.

"I agree with you, Chip. But for now with the crisis over. I suggest you get Executive Officer Stu Riley up here to take over for the rest of this shift. I am so tire that I am ready to fall to the floor. I suggest Chip, you do the same as well with getting some rest."

"I will Lee in a few hours. I will help out Riley since he's been going back and forth like an seesaw with his watches of late."

"Ok Chip...but don't try to stay too long or else your going to get yourself into trouble with Doctor Jamieson." Lee replied as if to put a scare into him so that he can get his rest.


	29. Chapter 29

Since there weren't any further incidents with explosives or finding any other spies on board accept for the two in the two cabins and the brig. Admiral Nelson had navigation to bring up the speed to full instead of flank. He wasn't going to take the chances with the reactor room.

It was going to take a week to get to Russia with getting permission from the military to enter their waters. It was given very quickly since they knew the Seaview very well.

Admiral Nelson, Captain Crane and Commander Morton had been asked by the Kremlin to come and join them for a special celebration. Nelson 's wife and her team from the science program will be invited as well once they arrive, along with the military taking the three Russian spies in prison until the proper authorities knew where to place them without causing any more havoc.

Captain Lee Crane was asked by Nelson to come to his cabin since they were now docked after a week getting to the Russian submarine base. They were currently waiting for the science team from the Russian college for where his wife has been working for the past month.

Crane knocked on his door in dress uniform. While Commander Morton was in his quarters waiting to be escorted to the Kremlin. He walked in to see Nelson dressed as well and looking really smart.

"Sir just to let you know your wife and her team will be arriving shortly. As for the escort to the Kremlin will be here in an hour." Lee says to Admiral Nelson and friend for a long time. "By the way Where is Doctor Winters?"

Nelson chuckled with the question. "She was tired finally of being Yuri's wife. She went back to her own quarters to relax." He replied.


	30. Chapter 30

Patterson dressed in his full uniform. He went to check on his friend Doctor Jamey Winters. He had heard that she had gone back to her own quarters after the charade was over with.

He knocked on the door before everyone shows up on the Seaview. She goes to open her door to find her friend. "Hey! How are you, Pat?" She asked even though she knew that he wasn't all too pleased with playing Yuri Vasley's wife.

"Much better that your back to the normal realm Jamey. Aren't you invited to the Kremlin's celebration?" He had to asked since she wasn't dressed accept her pajamas.

"Not a chance! Admiral Nelson had told me and Doctor Sterling that we are to stay here on the Seaview. And it's just too bad your going. I would very much like to hear all about the details Pat." She responded with moving closer to him to give him a gentle kiss before he had to leave.

************************************************************************************************

Nelson had given his wife Rosyln a big hug. Even though it wouldn't be proper to kiss in front of everyone. Rosyln introduced her team to Admiral Nelson, Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton in full dressed uniform.

All three of the Russian doctors were very much impressed with the three Americans in charge of the Seaview.

Roysln turned back to her husband to say the military is here to take all of us to the Kremlin. "Otherwise they have a special truck to take the three Russian spies else where."

"I know about the truck. Otherwise it's up to the military to play it safe with giving them a proper send off with their own network people." Nelson says with seeing six Master of Arms arriving with the three Russian spies to take them outside to be met.


	31. Chapter 31

Using his Russian. Admiral Nelson told the military guards that he wanted to be sure that the three spies had gotten on board the truck before leaving himself with the escort to the Kremlin. It was going to be a long ride for everyone including for Nelson's wife and her team.

Everyone was glad the weather for this time of the year in early June wasn't all that hot and humid. Lately with their winter, they had a great deal of snow storms to cause havoc with the Russian population.

Once Admiral Nelson was satisfied that the three were inside. The drivers had taken off into another direction for which he has a feeling that they won't be staying alive for long.

Otherwise everyone had gotten into the two black SUV vehicles to head for the Kremlin. While their was an escort behind and in front of them moving quickly from the dock.

****************************************************************************************************

Two hours later...

They were arriving to the Kremlin square for where everyone will be dropped off at the entrance of the main hall way and into the quests rooms to freshen up before heading to meet the Russian President and his delegates.

No doubt there was going to be a great many of the under ground police in order to protect the Russian President and the Americans from the Seaview submarine.

A older woman came out to greet the Seaview members and including Rosyln and her science team. She was able to escort all of them to their particular rooms to rest a little and be ready for the dinner celebration in four hours.

It was obvious that everyone was exhausted from the drive. Even though Admiral Nelson, Crane and Morton were wondering on what came about the three Russian spies.

He had a message to one of the Russian guards to see on whether he can contact some one to find out about the three spies.

Otherwise changing out of his uniform to take a shower. His wife was wondering why he was so worried about the three spies.

"Why? Just wondering what was going to happened to them Rosyln. Even though they caused quite a stir while they were on board the Seaview."

"Ok Harriman, there isn't much for you to do any way with being in this country in the first place. No doubt knowing the under ground police. They will no doubt find a way to be rid of them no matter they are spies for the network. Harriman go take your shower while I will go lay down feeling exhausted."

"Aren't you going to join me into the shower since I haven't seen you in a month?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sure why not Harriman!" She says with taking off her clothing and placing them onto the bed for now. As she walks over to her husband to head into the shower.


	32. Chapter 32

Harriman couldn't get over just how beautiful his wife still was at age 56. Even though he was ten years older then her. However he was still basically in good shape with help from his doctor.

His wife had gone hog wild on his body for the past thirty minutes. She really didn't want to stop with taking care of his penis since it's been missing her a great deal.

Otherwise she knew better to stop since they had a long night ahead of them with the celebration. Nelson came out of the shower with a towel around him while his wife continued to stay inside to finished up cleaning. Along with the fact she was some what sore down below. However she wasn't going to complain about it having to been awhile that the two of them had any type of sex.

*****************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile at another location fifty miles from the Kremlin.

The truck that was housing the three spies taken from the Seaview. The military had the following orders to be rid of them. It was why they were on the outskirts of the forest leading towards several small villages with the poor.

One of the soldiers tells the driver to get as close to the trees as possible. The driver speaking in Russian wasn't fighting the issue with getting too close to the trees.

Inside the truck the soldiers were putting blind folds over the Russian eyes, plus cuffs behind their back in case they try to run away.

However the three military soldiers would have the job of shooting them inside the trees before heading back to a undisclosed location. However a report would be sent to the Kremlin and the president to let him know the situation with the three from the Network.

Moving the three out of the truck with one of the spies falling onto his face. The soldier in charged of him was able to get him up with the other two and moved them inside.

The commander in charge of his officers. Gave the order to fire in a moment. They were making sure that their wasn't anybody around before giving the order to fire....


	33. Chapter 33

The celebration was going on for almost two hours. Admiral Nelson was asked by the president to come into his office for a few moments before going back to the party.

Admiral Nelson was being escorted by one of the military guards protecting the president and the Kremlin. He was wondering what was going on with going to see the Russian president Kiev.

It was taking a few moments to reach his office. When Nelson noticed their were two other guards standing outside the office.

When Admiral Nelson arrived. One of the guards knocked with opening the door to have the Admiral entered. President Kiev was at his desk speaking to some one from the under ground military before hanging up the phone.

"Admiral Nelson I have bad news for you. Even though I didn't authorize it. Who ever was involved with be arrested." He replied with sorrow in his voice.

"What has happened Mr. President?" Using his Russian language to him.

'It would seem the under ground military had shot the three Network spies some where near a village named Frankline with 1000 villagers. I am very sorry about all this even though they were shot in my country."

"I am very upset over this Mr. President. Please advise me once your military is able to find those responsible for the killing of the three spies." Admiral Nelson replied before leaving to go back to the celebration.

MOMENTS LATER....

Admiral Nelson had joined his wife onto the dance floor dancing to a waltz. Where the rest of the Seaview members were either sitting or visiting the food tables with the long day and evening.

His wife was able to tell that her husband Harriman was upset over something. However she didn't pursue it until they had gotten back to their quarters.


	34. FINALE

FINALE

 

Changing into his pajamas with getting ready for sleep. His wife came out of the shower in her blue night gown that is just comfortable for her. She had brought it in the square some ten miles from the Kremlin when she was out shopping with her science team.

However now that she was done with the project. She will be back into Santa Barbara, California to start another project at the Institute.

"What's wrong Harriman?" She asked with coming to sit down next to him on the queen size bed.

"President Kiev told me earlier in his office that the three network spies were shot by the under ground military. The president promises me that he 's going to find out who were the ones involved once we are back into the states. We will be heading back tomorrow to the Seaview and I hope with no further incidents with spies being on board the submarine."

"Harriman, you need to think positive dear. You and your crew had been through enough. Now it's time to relax on the way back home to Santa Barbara." She says before moving in to give her husband a kiss on the lips before he grabs her and rolling her over onto the bed to have sex with his wife to make up for lost time.

The End


End file.
